Jig and Romance
by Lina and Mio
Summary: Ficlet. Just some light, hopefully funny romance. HHr, of course. UPDATED(chapter 2 replaced).
1. Question

Jig and Romance  
  
I smile to myself as I catch Harry looking at me for the fourth time in Potions. Wait, the fifth time? No, defintely the fourth. I know that we've been friends for six years now but lately things had been different. Ron has been finding odd reasons to leave us alone and the girls giggle when they pass by. Harry has even started complimenting me. All these things might seem pretty insignificant, unless you are a hormonal teenage girl with a major crush, like me.  
  
****  
  
She looks great today. I keep staring across the dungeon. I can hardly believe it myself. Last year, if you had told me I'd be head over heels for my best friend, I would have laughed in your face. Maybe that's because I used to consider Ron my best friend and Hermione just a friend, but you get the picture. After this class. After this class. Come on. I can do it. I'll rehearse it one more time. Nothing can be simpler.  
  
Me: Hi Mio!  
  
Mio: Hey Harry.  
  
Me: Listen, I know we've been friends for forever but I think we should move forward. I really like you. Will you go out with me?  
  
Mio: I feel the same way! Yes! Yes!  
  
So maybe I'm being dramatic, but she'll say yes. She has to. Right? Oh god, what if she doesn't?  
  
*******  
  
Come on! When is the stupid bell going to ring!!!!!!!! Let's get down to dinner so I can flirt relentlessly. I can't believe I, Hermione Granger, have gone gaga for some guy. But it's Harry. He's something else entirely. Something wonderful.  
  
*******  
  
Oh God. The bell. It's ringing. It's go time. Deep breaths. Here I go. Breathe. Why am I doing this? I can't do this!  
  
*******  
  
"Hey-Mio!"  
  
"Yeah Harry?"  
  
'Do you, wanna, er, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Listen," he said. It came out stern, definitely not his intention. "Do you want to go out with me?"  
  
"Ummm. I'll have to think about it."  
  
*******  
  
OH MY! OH MY! Harry just asked me out! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO! **does a little dance**  
  
********  
  
"Er Mio? I can-uh-still see you."  
  
"Oh, sorry, just getting ready to jog to dinner. It's part of my new exercise program. Bye."  
  
********  
  
She was dancing. Is that a good sign? 


	2. Answer

A/N: I really love how you want us to update a one-shot fic. However, my accomplice and I decided there was addibility to this fic, so the show will go on.

.  
Harry asked me out. HARRY POTTER asked me out! My best friend in the entire world wants to date me! Hermione Potter........ hmmmmmm. SNAP OUT OF IT HERMIONE! You haven't even said yes yet. Yeah, I might want to get on that.

Ok. Ok. Ok. She was dancing. That means she was happy. No, what if she was really just getting ready to jog? Who jogs around Hogwarts? She was definitely happy. But if she really liked me wouldn't she have said "Yes" straight off? She doesn't want to hurt my feelings, that's it. She is probably sitting in her dorm right now thinking, "I don't want to lose Harry as a friend but I can't date that interminable loser." Fantastic.  
  
  
  
Hermione: Fa La La, La La La, La La La, La La La!   
Lavender: Mio? Why are you singing?   
Hermione: Um, I want to start a Hogwarts choir?   
Lavender: Oh brilliant! I can sing! Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night, people getting' down that's right, from A.M. to P.M.!  
  
  
  
Whatever Lavender. Sing your heart out, I'm getting a boyfriend! So when shall I accept? Should I wait till breakfast? Or maybe I could sneak into his dorm and invite him on a moonlit stroll. Oh how romantic! Wow, it's amazing. Who knew a romantic walk would ever sound more appealing to me than a book?  
  
  
  
She could have just come out with it. "I don't like you like that Harry, I'm sorry." But NOOO, she has to leave me out in the cold till she has the courtesy to let me down. Or, what if she really does like me, and is unsure of my intentions? Or maybe she has never thought about the two of us together, and now she is happily considering it?  
  
  
  
Ok. Its simple. Its only 11. He will still be awake so it won't be anything creepy. I'll just approach his bed, tap him lightly on the shoulder, and invite him out. Not so hard? Oh dear. The door to the dormitory. This is it. Breathe, Mio, this is Harry we are talking about, not Lockheart.  
  
  
  
But we have been friends for 6 years now. How could the idea of me in a romantic way never crossed her mind? It must have and she was disgusted. Every girl I had chance with only liked me because I was famous, or I was there when her boyfriend died, otherwise we were too good of friends to have a romance. Grrrr.  
  
  
  
::tap::   
Harry: WHAT! Oh, Mio. Hi.   
Mio: Hi, Harry. Um, lovely night isn't it?   
Harry: Uh, yeah, I suppose it is.   
Mio: Yeah. Harry: Is there a reason that your here?   
Mio: Oh! Yes. Doyouwanta uh, um, walk?   
Harry: Sure.  
  
  
  
Here it comes, the tragic let-down speech. Maybe it's not me, it's her. I'm sure it's "I still want to be friends". Maybe she even has a terminal illness. Who knows? But I'll sure find out soon.  
  
  
  
Here it comes. The most romantic night of my life is spanning out before me. Oh he looks amazing in his pajamas. La de da. La de da. Fa la la la la la!  
  
  
  
Mio: So Harry. I know we have been friends for a long time....   
Harry: And that is all we'll ever be isn't it! I knew it. You had to take me out of the dorm, so not to embarrass me, and then you were going to let me down all easy like. Well I'm two steps ahead of you, hun, I retract my-   
Mio: NO! No, Harry, that's not it at all! Why don't you let me finish?   
Harry: Why don't you let ME finish! I retract my offfffffff—that's not it?   
Mio: No! I was going to say I know we have been friends for a long time, but lately I've been really differently about you. I really like you Harry, and the answer is yes. I will go out with you.  
  
  
  
SHE SAID YES! ::does a little dance::: Oh, I guess that is a good thing.


	3. Author's Note: for a limited time only!

Hi! This a completely pointless note. The only reason it's up here is to get to you read chapter two, which was formerly an author's note but is now narrative. We tried to be conclusive in that one, but if you think we can still do something with this story, tell us. If not, okay, because we actually intended it to be a one-shot fic. Er-in a little bit we'll probably delete this because it's just wasting space. If you haven't read chapter two, do so!  
  
Lots of love,   
Lina and Mio(who wrote this by herself, by the way ;D) 


End file.
